Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott '(アイザック・レイ・ペラム・ウェストコット, ''Aizakku Rei Peramu Uesutokotto) or also known as '''Isaac Ray Peram Westcott '''or '''Isaac Westcott -- and later known as Beelzebub Demon King 'is the main antagonist of the ''Date A Live franchise. He is an evil and ruthless British man works as the corrupt managing director of the largest company in the world; Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. He is an arrogant, selfish, sadistic, insane and childish person who has a abnormal mind or, in other words, a "cruel and twisted" businessman with a diabolical ambition. Due to his role in the volume 5 onwards, the 2nd season of the anime, as well on the game universe and in manga series, he is highly considered the most vile and vicious villain of Date A Live franchise and the ''most dark villain created by Kouchi Tachibana ever. While most other human villains qualify as delusionals because they think what they do, no matter how evil, is all to save mankind from the Spirits; Isaac is a human who has the full reasoning of what he does, and commit all his atrocities expressly out of his own free will; destroy the reality for fun. As the Spirits represents biblical beings, Isaac Westcott represents the "evil side of humanity" and is the reincarnation of the nihilism (who can also represents the AntiChrist), and show how humans can be worse and more monstrous than "aliens-life-forms". He is voiced by Ryotaro Okiayou in the Japanese version of the anime and Alex Organ in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Shogo Makishima. Physical Description He is around 30 years old and a tall man with smooth and long dark ash blond/white hair, pale skin and sharp dark blue eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. He is always wearing a black suit, with black social shoes, black social pants and a white tie. He is of English origin but he speaks fluent Japanese. He is described as a very scary man by Origami. He is described as being around 30 years old, but Origami notes that he gives off the impression of an experienced veteran. Mr. Woodman also states that he left the DEM 30 years ago due to a fallout with Westcott. Can't rule out the possibility that Westcott is using magic to keep the youthful appearance, after all, was said Elliot left the DEM Industries 30 years ago, and many of the characters in the series refer to him as a person 30 years of age. There is a possibility that Westcott is using technological-magic (Realizer) on himself to not grow old like Elliot Baldwin Woodman is doing to stay alive due to his age (between 70-80 years old). Psychological Description Westcott is an evil and inhumane individual who loves war and death - he demonstrates that he is different from many other humans through the series, as he commits acts of atrocities against humanity simply for his twisted fun. He is also a mature man, but possesses the mind of an intelligent and sadistic child. Shido describes Westcott as "one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal but rather abnormal". At his core, Westcott relishes death, suffering, despair, fear, chaos, war and destruction. He is known as one of the most sadistic characters in the series, and often tries to make his enemies suffer in despair and fear before he kills them. He also has a great sarcastic wit. When he is in his "normal mental state" (a compound man) he is sophisticated, polite and kind to the people around him in order to deceive them. He uses dark humor at times, such as saying: "Don't lose your arms in this stupid way" soon after mutilating his subordinates; and such as "Ahh... this is so tragic and sad. My heart drowns in tears to lost a valuable Wizard" after he manipulated and used Origami hatred for Spirits and turns her into a avenger. Westcott is fully aware of his reputation for cruelty among his employees, and makes no effort to deny it. He also seems to have knowledge of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to his favor. Westcott is an cruel, intellectual and unloving man. He often addresses most of his subordinates by their surnames (except Ellen Mira Mathers who he called her name often in a teasing tone). He is also a man that does not talk too much. He rarely shows any sign of alarm, surprise or anguish. In normal situations, Westcott is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking primarily among the directors of the D.E.M that are part of the board of D.E.M except Ellen. Westcott is also a kind of person who does not like to repeat the same thing twice, since he sees humans as animals who follow his orders as ordered. He's a liar who is manipulative, cold-hearted, hypocritical and dishonest to the people who trust him. Due to his power that he has over his officers and other employees on D.E.M Industries, he is very selfish and doesn't care about anyone's life and even his own. Westcott shows no sympathy for his soldiers and co-workers as long his goals are completed. Isaac Westcott brutally tortures his officers if they question his orders regardless of whether if they are elite soldiers or not; which is why Westcott often install Realizers in the brains of his soldiers in order to make them into "domesticated-psychopaths". Under normal circumstances, he acts honestly and respect his subordinates (for beginners who do not know his true nature, people like Knox). He doesn't care about things like his company or innocent's lives, as long he achieves his goals, or rather, he does not care about any of these things. Isaac Westcott is able to do anything evil to achieve his goals, claiming he will destroy the whole life on the planet only to achieving "one step" closer to his wish, or kill any person if necessary. He is obsessed with making the world die current and rule the future world according to his own image. He proves to be so dedicated to his desire that he does not show any value for his life as long he not have achieved his goal; showing that he prefer to die rather than turn back. He has a very sadistic and nihilistic personality and seems to take pleasure in the worst possible types of torture, such when he considered various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional and sexual tortures to Tohka that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. The definition of Westcott is a complete and utter obsession with war and destruction, and greed with the powers of the Spirits' Inverse Form. By his own admission, he loves all kinds of evil that mankind can evoke over the world, and he clearly shows that he hates any form of pacifism. His insane devotion to war and destruction is evident in the great affection with which he refers to the destruction of D.E.M Industries and other government causes over the world just for his words. While he says "will be for humanity's greater good" humans will follow Westcott blindly, and are able to kill hundreds of innocents as long Isaac says this is correct. In a narrative sense, Isaac warlike and violent personality serve as a counter to the easy going, peaceful and gentle personalities of Shido and Elliot. Westcott initially appeared to be a very kind, very respected director and was revered by many at the beginning of his entry as director of DEM Industries. Ellen Mira Mathers, obey that he loyally without questioning him, without care of how his orders are cruel. However, this was only a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In fact, he cares very little for his officers and affiliates, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his goals which their lives are simply expendable. He also seems to have a one-sided view on many things as he claims Elliot Woodman betrayed a vow he made with him after he left the DEM. He even asked Elliot to come back to the D.E.M and saw Elliot's actions as a child throwing a tantrum. He frequently appears to play with his underlings for amusement, he does so by putting fear in some members and soldiers of the D.E.M for their failures. Being the director D.E.M Industries, Westcott controls his minions through acquiring respect on the fire. Westcott holds the most turbulent individuals like Roger Murdoch in line through intimidation and mind games. Isaac is rather ruthless and masoquist and reacts violently to criticism. Unlike most other primary antagonists who are crazy psychopaths and have bad-temper like Kurumi Tokisaki, Minerva Liddell, Edgar F. Caroll, Roger Murdoch and Ryouko Kusakabe, he actually displays a very calm, civilized and refined demeanor, using very polite, regal, eloquent language rather than the more tough-talking style of most of the other villains. Despite these traits, he is quite cold-hearted, almost to the point of being machine-like in nature. He tends to view most problems and situations in an intellectual manner, like an academic or a professor, rather than as a manner of life or death. Believing no force in the world could challenge his authority since he is the director of the most great corporation on Earth, he typically underestimate his foes for being pacifists and that their kindness ends up generating in their defeat. Ultimately, Isaac could be viewed as yet another example of a Machiavellian inspired ruler, with ruthless determination to kill everyone on his planet. But unlike Machiavellian who is tyrant ruler, Isaac is president of a company but he is seen more like a dictator oppressing people in the shadows. And unlike tyrants who seek for more power -- Isaac plans to seek more death on humans. Many of Isaac's beliefs run consistent with nihilism, as he does not see any meaning to life. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. He is often described as unpredictable. He often says things to incite someone's temper but then says he is just kidding. Isaac enjoys irritating Ellen Mathers to a troll level, and he has a great deal of fun in being feared by other officers as well. On the outside, Isaac acts kind and polite. However, he keeps many secrets and tells many lies to the whole planet. He is very strategist and enjoys manipulating battles in order to make his own allies and enemies kill themselves. He immensely enjoys crushing the hopes of humans and watching their expressions become filled with despair. Even Kurumi Tokisaki has great hatred towards Westcott, and angrily regards him as a fiendish man who deserved to be destroyed. Official Description Sadistic, insane, and evil to the core, he is twisted managing director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and is the reincarnation of the AntiChrist. He is around 30 years old and a tall man with dark ash blond hair and sharp eyes. He seems to know more than he lets on, such as the knowledge of Tohka's transformed state, as well as Shido's past. All of DEM's elite wizards refer to him with -sama, fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible acts just because he said so. Considering Mana's amnesia before she joined DEM, headaches whenever she tries to remember the past, and respect for Westcott even after finding out what was done to her there is a possibility that brainwashing, conditioning, and/or a Realizer used to make them so loyal to him alone. Such as when Adeptus 3 was hesitant about a mission to capture Tohka that would expose their equipment to the public and create numerous civilian casualties just to slap Ratatoskr's face rather than use a plan to minimize both, such as the original plan on the island where the Yamai twins appeared. Yet she and the others were going ahead with it without reservation simply because Westcott said it would be for "humanities' greater good." Isaac himself has shown little care, much less humanity, in his thinking as long as his goals are realized. Whether its discussing ways to break Tohka's spirit through torture with the same manner and care one would discuss the weather, or the loss of life and DEM property when Tohka snapped, he never showed any sign or thought of guilt, despair, sorrow, or grief, but was happy that she inverted as if nothing else mattered. Other appearances ''Ars Install'' On the game Ars Install, Westcott is a hidden antagonist and a minor character. He is the man responsible for creating Marina Arusu, also know as Unknown, alongside with his assistent, Ellen Mira Mathers. Marina Arusu was program by Westcott to watch Ratatoskr by hacking its program of the Fraxinus. He has also nicknamed by Marina; In the Marina route, she called her creator as "Otoo-san", from the Japanese means "Daddy". Marina shows her loyalty to Isaac in the very end. At the end of the game, it was discovered that Westcott manipuled his own daughter, driving her to death while he destroyed the Simulator Reality of the Fraxinus System. In the process Marina Arusu died, all she wanted was also know to be loved because of that she followed the orders of Isaac loyally until the end he hoped recognize her and give her love, however, she received only death after she had become unnecessary when she failed in her mission. After the death of Marina Arusu not know what happened to Westcott and Ellen, but they simply again emerged unscathed after committing another atrocity. ''FQ Prime Battle Isaac Westcott is one of the "villains cards" in the Japanese game, FQ Prime Battle. His card comes in a black package, the "black package" represents the cards of villains that have a large level of evil that can influence and corrupt heroic characters in the game. Isaac Westcott can not be sent to the battlefield, but he may remain in the player's base and make attacks without even lifting a finger or a hit. His attacks can corrupt heroic characters and bring them to his side while his minions face the heroes on the battlefield. Isaac Westcott can easily corrupt any of the heroes or characters with a lower level of power. However, he can also corrupt heroes with level of power more higher than his own power, he can corrupt heroes with higher levels, but with many difficulties. The player can use the other villains to reduce the level of power of the hero in order to bring the character to the side of the villains. Isaac Westcott can also invoke other villains to his side during the battle. Westcott's card also comes with Ellen's card to assist him in combat. Isaac Westcott's HP is 3500, but he can be quickly regenerate if the enemy player take too long to give a second attack that take up to 500 of his HP. Westcott also has a special ability that can be activated only when his HP is in 200-100; his ability is the power to uses a powerful Realizer enough to take 3000 HP of characters of the enemy player. ''Seha Vs. Dark Tohka In the mini Korean-manga adaptation, Westcott appears as the hidden Bigger Bad, and the true main antagonist. He succeeded in awakening the Demon King in Tohka, however, in this adaptation, he created an artificial Spirit called Seha, and forced him to fight to death with the Demon King. While Seha and Dark Tohka were fighting, millions of people were killed in the process, and the entire city was completely destroyed. Westcott insanely laughed as he watched the fight between Seha and Dark Tohka. Even if the fight between two super-powerful Spirits were killing thousands and thousands of innocent, Westcott saw it only as a bonus for his own amusement. Even Ellen, who was next to him, was disgusted with his attitude. In the end he escaped from his punishment when Dark Tohka tried to kill him. ''Makai Ouji'' Isaac Westcott's vessel appears mysteriously in the anime series Makai Ouji. The vessel of Isaac; William Westcott appears as a mysterious and dark character. The only thing that is known about him is that he is a mysterious human continuing his "work" in the shadows. The only phrase that is said about him is: "Stay away from Westcott" with the image of an unknown person holding a clock with the illuminati symbol. Who is Westcott in MO ''is unknown and bleak. ''Mayuri Judgment Film Isaac is mentioned by Kotori in the film when she thought that "the Giant Ball of Mana" flying over Tenguu City was his work. Powers and Abilities Human *'Authority':' '''It may not seem like an awesome power, but his authority is one of his worst weapons. He has control about any kind of authority on Earth (being the only person in the world able to create Realizer). Westcott is considered one of the most important people in the world by the fact that he is the only person who can manufacture Realizers. With his authority he can do whatever he wants with any human on Earth, he can commit any evil act without punishment. Isaac Westcott see other people just like dogs that will do his orders without question. *'Magical-Technology':' Isaac Westcott only creates magical technology, however, he never used it in a direct combat or in a fight. He uses it just in case he really needs to, during the transformation of Dark Tohka he used magic to teleport to somewhere. *'''World/Humanity:' '''Westcott is the only person in the world who knows how to build ''Realizer Combat Units ''and the Realizer to fight against the Spirits, becoming one of the most important people in the world. Wescott is a very important for military leaders from around the world person, Westcott sells Combat Realizer Units to armies of all countries, anything that gets in the way of Isaac Westcott turns a blind an enemy of humanity, but that will not happen if he allows. *'Gifted Orator':' The main asset of Westcott is his ability to inspire his troops with enthusiastic speeches and Bloodthirst. It can take almost any situation and turn it into a speech that will strengthen the morale of his soldiers and Wizards for their next operation or mission. Westcott very rarely speaks, he makes long speeches when he is really excited enough to raise his diabolical joy to exterminate an entire population or cause a conflict that destroys the laws of peace, such as the laws of AST and Ratatoskr in Tenguu City. *'''DEM Wizards:' '''Wizards are trained (or brainwashed) to be psychopaths who loyally obey him, so they would give their life because he ordered. His wizards are fanatical soldiers and almost soulless an are loyalty blind, acting as if they were robots following orders that could be inhumane. *'Armed Forces':' Westcott has control over all military forces on the planet, they obey any order Westcott. Any kind of weapon of mass destruction can be freely used by Isaac Westcott if he said if if he says that is for "humanities' greater good". He also has his own the military force of D.E.M. *'''Fear and Torture:' '''These "weapons" are used by Isaac almost in everything he does or says. Also one of his fetishes. Most of his soldiers had been formed the basis of the fear, as seen in episode 4 of the season 2, when James was showing fear in returning to D.E.M with empty hands. Westcott tortures his soldiers in the cruelest ways possible for their failures, such as psychological torture, starvation, ripping their nails off, cutting their tongues, breaking the bones of their bodies, ripping out their teeth, sticking their eyes, making them eat insects, depriving them of oxygen and rape. **However, neither he often tortures his underlings, often it's a quick but painful enough to feel the experience of a terrible pain before the death. He often makes subordinates who are part of the faction ''"Anti-Isaac" feel the experience of feeling of death, especially at the time when several members of the Board of D.E.M had their arms cut by Ellen. Despite not being a fighter, he still has a few devices available to him. The equipments used by him are not used for combat, but for personal use. *'Realizer Possession': A mysterious Realizer that was not disclosed in Date A Live. The Realizer is a small piece of technology that is put inside the human brain, when the Realizer is activated, the person will become a "zombie" and automatically becomes "dead and alive" at the same time. The device serves to sudden death, but also serves to communications. This ability is used by Isaac when he enters the James A. Paddington's body to communicate with Elliot Woodman. When Isaac entered in James, he was mentally unstable, the only thing that was moving was James' mouth while Isaac was talking to Elliot Woodman. Once Isaac and Elliot conversation was finished, the Realizer destroyed the entire James' nervous system. *'Technopathy': A system that is used for combat, but also can be used for defense. This system is connected to the voice of Isaac. This occurs when Isaac active Shielded glasses at the torture chamber while Ellen killed Shido. *'Brainwash Realizer': Isaac Westcott uses these Realizers to brainwashing his soldiers. The devices are used to make his servants act like crazy monsters willing to commit crimes against humanity at any cost. *'Emergency Call': A device that is connected to Ellen's brain, the Realizer is used to call Ellen in situations where Isaac needs Ellen helps in something. Inverse Spirit When Nia Honjou went into her Inverse Form, Artemisia Ashcroft was able to extract her Qlipha Crystal (inverse Spirit form's crystal) from her body and gave it to Isaac Wescott. He then bonded with it in his chest, giving him all the powers of Nia's Inverse Form. One of the powers he gained is ability to summon Nia's Demon King, Beelzebub, a book with basicaly the same powers as Nia's Angel, Rasiel. The book can give a person information about a subject just by thinking about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shidou changing the past during Tobiichi Devil, and can alter the future, through only for a few seconds max. However, unlike Rasiel, it has also shown to have the ability to summon shadow-like creatures from it's pages. However, Nia's Inverse Form was in incomplete form because of Shido's intervention. Notable Quotes Non-canon (or maybe fans) quotes are included *''It is an honor to meet you, Princess. No… Yatogami Tohka, right? I am Isaac Westcott from D.E.M Industries. I’ll be in your care.....am I being hated? ... My aim....hm.....Ah! Yes. That would actually be very simple. I want your powers as Spirit to turn the ways of the world upside down....In order to topple the restraints of this world. But you existence in this world is stable. I wonder what I have to do to make you despair? ... To hate this world, to hate humans. Even the strongest Angel isn’t capable of filling the hole in your heart. You can only rely on external assistance beyond that of an Angel. How is it possible for you to enter that state? Looking through the AST records, there was a time when you was indeed near such a stage...what exactly happen then? ... *sigh* --I say, Ellen. Maybe it would be faster if we increased the physical torture on her? Let’s start off with electrocution. And then decrease the oxygen concentration in the room, and observe her reaction. Maybe we can also try changing the air pressure. If those fail, then let’s chip her nails away, and her fingers… ah, right, maybe we can chip her teeth too. The pain felt by the nervous system will be unbearable by then. A Spirit’s body is much more resilient than a human… try feeding her poison. Ah, in that case, we should also give her tranquilizers. And then, yes, you're a virgin? How do you feel about your own chastity? The pain you will feel when we completely destroy whatever "dignity you have as a woman". In the long time you’ve spent in this world, have you had any friends or lovers? If we were to kill a loved one in front of you, how would you feel?'' *''Ellen, with this I am certain. A peace-loving idiot is much scarier than anyone with dementia.'' *''I doubt I need an introduction, you should already know me in all the newspapers, magazines and TV channels that you see, but just in case, I'm Isaac Westcott from DEM Industries. And of course you need to know the name of the person who killed you when you are being tortured in hell.'' *''Itsuka Shidou... He may be the Key to bring what I desire the most. To bring such a great dream like mine... I finally get to make it real... What a pity, that the boy who can deliver the most happy situation...can also deliver the worst one. Humhum..................HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!'' *''Kuku, I wonder why, I am a little happy. Those greenhorns, to think they outwitted me.'' *''Incredible. This is the first time I’ve seen such a perfect Reversal. –Look at this, Ellen and Tohka. That is the fruition of our goal! Our dream! Alright, it’s time to work. Finally, the enemy for you to defeat has appeared. Go, my strongest Wizard. Now is the time to dethrone the tyrannical queen, and become a stepping stone to our greater heights.'' *''I have expectations for you, young Wizard. If it is you, you will definitely shoot down the Spirits. If you have anything that is troubling you, you can call us anytime you like. DEUS.EX.MACHINA, will not spare any efforts in helping your cause.'' *''Do you still not understand, even though I am saying this much?'' *''The Demon King we have not stopped yearning appeared so easily, I wonder who on earth has imagined that. The Spirit at the very least Princess, values, trusts and loves him to the depths of her heart. Isn’t this wonderful? They will probably deepen their trusts even more. For the time that will come………….neh.'' *''Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Kuku, a boy that is able to use the Spirit’s power .I've heard about this and thought it was impossible but, I see, so that’s how it is. Kuku, haha-hahahahahahahahaha! Isn’t this funny! In the end everything was on the palm of her hands huh. Hahahahahahaha!!!'' *''Did you see that, Ellen? Everyone there did not see how grave that matter was. All of the incompetent fools joined together, were weird enough to put the blame on a genius that is 1 in 10,000.'' *''I’ll leave this matter to you Ellen. Ellen Mira Mathers. The strongest Wizard that is second to none. If it is you, you’ll definitely be able to accomplish it. No matter whom the opponent is, even if it is the being that causes the atrocity of destroying the world.'' *''Not really, if that is the case then I don’t mind. I prefer humans filled with ambitions enough to bite off my neck when they get a chance.'' *''That was a letdown. Even when 30 years passed, it looks like the fever that harmed you has not completely healed......then, I won’t go easy on you the next time we meet. I will use the Spirits for my dearest realization.'' *''This is my first meeting with you. My name is Isaac Westcott from DEM industries.'' *''Let us meet again, if you survive. Takamiya.... I mean, Shido Itsuka.'' *''I see. You can think of it that way too. But this is troubling. A subordinate that listens to me and a subordinate that works for my sake, I wonder which one is better.'' *''Don’t praise me like that. I’ll feel embarrassed.'' *''Rest assured, after I finish my fun and self-satisfaction, I will give this company to all of you. Oh, it's going to be soon. Compared to the team we continuously waited until now. '' *''And that was my special 'treatment' I had done to . She probably couldn't remembered how her belly got cut open while alive, or how she got her skull opened, or how her hands and legs got cut by a millimeters after another. She couldn't probably remembered any of it. There are two reasons why I decided to seal her memory. First is simply because her mental has almost completely broke down thanks to all the experiment they have done to her. If she didn't got her memories sealed, she couldn't even retain her consciousness anymore. And the second reason is —'' *''It's simple. Compare to dropping a glass, dropping it from a higher place make it broke much easier.'' *''It's better to enjoy the fun one at a time.'' *''Human emotions is just a highly evolved form of logic.'' 'Reception , Hotshot TV Producer, Roger Murdoch, Minerva Liddell and finally Isaac Westcott in "Eternal Corporal Torment"]]Westcott left a deep and dark mark on all the franchises written by Tachibana that could never ceased. Recognized as the most cruel villain from the Tachibana novel - universe, Isaac Westcott will be remembered as the darkest villain of all villains created by Tachibana, even one of the darkest villains in Japanese animation history. Isaac not only shocked the audience but also the own sponsors of the series. Westcott's crimes exceeded the limitations proposed by the own series since DAL always was a romantic-comedic. Isaac Westcott is discussed by viewers to be a very twisted and dark character to be in a light-hearted series, and thus breaking dimensional barriers and making the series into a true tale of death and the macabre (the torture methods on Nia is an example). Westcott's action like war, torture, mutilation, and his creepy and twisted personality were too heavy to remain a series in the comedy category. Although Isaac was introduced shortly after Kurumi, the show was already starting to get dark along that Isaac's company was involved in the plot. Since the volume 6-7 until the current chapters, Isaac Westcott proved to be a too depraved character and finally attracting hatred and anger of 93% (or lower, as he is a Hate Sink character) DAL fans. Isaac Westcott also serves as a mirror to Shido Itsuka. Westcott represents the evil side of humanity (violent, arrogant, warmonger, greedy, hateful, abnormal, destroyer, uncaring, sadist, blackmailer-rich, dishonest, liar, killer of children and people, and above all; a real monster under a human skin). Side Itsuka, however, represents the good side of humanity (peaceful, gentle, humble, loving, sharing, caring, honest, constructive, and above all, a guardian angel under a human skin). List of Victims *Elliot Baldwin Woodman - apparently became a forced Westcott's accomplice in the destruction of Eurasia and China. He left Isaac side after that. *Shido Itsuka - had his life destroyed when Westcott kidnapped Mana from his life and thus becoming Corrupt Shido and tried to get veangence on DEM. *Mana Takamiya - was kidnapped by Westcott and had her lifetime reduced only for 10 years. Worked for him under his lies. *Nia Honjou - was captured and tortured for 5 years. *Tohka Yatogami - psychologically tortured and suffered. *Neryl Island soldiers - 1000 soldiers lose their lives when they fought Kurumi under Isaac's orders. *Dark Tohka - tragically awoke from psychological destruction. *Takamiya Family - destroyed Takamiya family after he captured when Mana was a captured as a newly born child. *AST - most of AST Wizards hate Spirits because they lose their families and loved ones because Westcott summoned the First Spirit, thus other Spirit came and caused spacequakes arounde the globe; killing countless. *Tenguu City - millions almost get wiped out 3 times because of Isaac Westcott's plans. *150 millions - 150 millions of people lose their lives when Isaac summoned the First Spirit. *Eurasia Country - had half of their territories and their population destroyed by Isaac's plan. *Dark Nia - was tortured for 5 years physically, psychologically and sexually. *Knox - works to Westcott for feOrar from being killed. *Barton - works to Westcott for fear from being killed. *James Paddington - was dissected and killed. *DEM Wizards - millions of his officers die for years for failing his missions. *Roger Murdoch - had his hand cut off; driven to insanity. *Simpson - had his hand cut off. *Tenguu City DEM Forces - hundreds were killed by Dark Tohka and Kurumi when Westcott started Tenguu War. *China Country - had half of their country and population destroyed by Isaac's plan. *Humanity - the First Spacequake event flattened and marked humanity history. The whole planet is being manipulated. *Neryl Scientist - are forced to work at the Neryl Island without permission to leave the island. *Artemisia Bell Ashcroft - brainwashed and was forced to fight for him. *Spirits - All Spirits were formers humans, they became Spirit thanks to Westcott when he summoned the First Spirit: **Miku Izayoi **Tohka Yatogami **Kotori Itsuka **Kaguya Yamai **Yuzuru Yamai **Yoshino **Yoshinon **Nia Honjou **Origami Tobiichi **Kurumi Tokisaki **First Spirit *Origami Tobiichi - had her hatred for Spirits manipulated and become his "mindless-puppet". *All DEM Board of Members - had their arms cut off. *Jessica Bailey - brainwashed and had her lifetime reduced to a day; resulting in death. *JGSDF Leaders - work and hired under his death threat. *Millions of people (30 years ago) - millions of people who died around the globe after other spacequakes started for 6 months after the First Spirit's appearance. *Maria Arusu - had her reality and existence almost destroyed by Westcott *Marina Arusu - manipulated and was used to see Westcott as a father; only to be killed by him at the end. *Fraxinus's Crew - almost get killed 3 times in canon and in game by his forces. **Kyoji Kawagoe (a.k.a. "Bad Marriage") **Masaomi Mikimoto **Hinako Shiizaki **Munechika Nakatsugawa **Kozue Minowa **Medical OfficerRindou **Awashima Fumio **Teshirogi Yoshiharu **Kawanishi Takashi *Natsumi - almost get captured and tortured by him. *Devil Origami - almost get her Sephirah Crystal ripped off when Ellen almost killed her. *Tenou Event's Students - millions of teens were almost massacred by his forces. *DEM Forces of Japan Branch - countless of them died for Isaac during Tenguu War. *DEM Wizards - half of them were brainwashed to become psychopaths-domesticated; in order to make them insane soldiers. *Edgar F. Caroll - had his head cut off after his treason. *Edgar Research Team - dozens of them get executed for Isaac. *Mangaka Center - thousands of people were injured when his Elite Squad attacked the event to make him a Inverse Spirit. *Maruna Arisu - a AI discarted (daughter) by Isaac for being a failure. *Dark Sister - became insane after 5 years of physical, psychological and sexual torture. Trivia *His name means "He who/will laughs" in Hebrew Bible. *Isaac Westcott, Ellen Mathers and Elliot Woodman are based on the three co-founder of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. The Hermetic Qabalah was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree. **Isaac Westcott is based on William Wynn Westcott, one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. **Ellen Mathers's last name likely comes from MacGregor Mathers, this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. **Elliot Woodman's last name come from WIlliam Robert Woodman, one of three co-founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *Isaac Westcott is considered one of the darkest villain already created by Koushi Tachibana in his light novels. He also is considered the darkest villain among all villains and antagonists from Date A Live and Soukyuu no Karma. * While this isn't officially confirmed yet, Isaac Westcott and his company (DEM) are the possible inspiration to the creation of the webcomic'' ISAC and DEM.'' *Although Isaac Westcott is a very hated character, Kouchi Tachibana confirm that Isaac Westcott was a villain made especially for such purpose; cause anger and hate in order to transform him into villain with no chance of redemption, and to cause great impression that he is the most depraved character of the entire franchise. *He constantly uses the word "rewrite" as the pretense for "cataclysm", "genocide", "death", "chaos", "destruction", "war" and other things and depraved actions that humanity can invoke on the world. *Antagonists and villains like the AST and Kurumi Tokisaki commited questionable acts in the story, but end up relegated to the background or are revealed to be justified in their actions, however extreme they are. Isaac Westcott, on the other hand, actively cultivates the image of someone who wants to be as evil as possible, starting with his total lack of care for his own subordinates (far from being "saints" themselves), then his plans for creating what amounts to dystopia. Every single one of his appearances is taken seriously. *FUNanimation censored one of Westcott's speeches to be quite "bizarre". The use of the phrase "how about we destroy your virginity on brute force" was a lot of obscure with the use of the word "rape". Instead in using the original phrase, the FUNanimation put "how about we destroy your dignity as a woman". *Westcott is a type of villain who broke the fundamental laws of Delusionals and Outright Villains; Delusional villains are people who commit atrocities thinking they are doing good things, while outright villains are villains who declare themselves as "villains" and admit that they're "evil". Many of the villains in Date A Live are delusional humans who commit atrocities, thinking they are doing good things for the mankind, however, the horrible atrocities committed by '''Roger Murdoch, Edgar F. Caroll, Ellen Mira Mathers and Minerva Liddell do not seem to have shocked the public or caused any kind of sentimental emotion fueled by anger on the viewers, however, Westcott is the only villain who committed horrible atrocities declaring himself as "evil", all Westcott's actions shocked and gave a great swirls of anger and hatred redirected to his character, in other words, Westcott, alone, made all viewers feel a greater shock and hatred than all of the delusionals villains from Date A Live together. *Isaac Westcott is considered an Evil Counterpart of the Big Good from the franchise, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Elliot is a pacifist who fights for good, freedom, justice, peace and a person of Pure Heart who never surrender to corruption and give his own life for the sake of the world while Isaac is a depraved nihilistic person who kills millions for "fun", turns everything into pure chaos, creates wars, destroys the lives of hundreds of people for "self-satisfaction", manipulates everyone close to him, a vile person to the point of being called a "monster" by his own subordinates, and has no compunction about killing innocent people, raping and torturing women and killing children. **Both are also very similar in appearance; white hair, pale skin and both have blue eyes. In other terms; both are not fighters and both always have a secretary beside them. *Westcott holds a great hatred for Ratatoskr, considering it an organization of "greenhorns" and its goal "something that can only be said out randomly while drinking a cup of sake". *He is the reincarnation of two subjects: the Nihilism itself and the AntiChrist. *Although not confirmed, he seems to have the desire to become the God of the "anti-life", in other words, the God of Nihilism. Such information may have come from one of his characteristic in which he hates everything that is good in the world, including life itself. *Westcott was the first foreign character to appear in the franchise. After him, comes Ellen Mathers, Jessica Bailey, Simpson, Roger Murdoch, Russell, Charllote Meyers, Daisy, Izabell, Minerva Liddell, Ashley Sinclair, Leonora Sears, Artemisia B. Ashcroft, Edgar F. Caroll; all of them are British villains. *He is the most hated character in the franchise. *Westcott was the first human villain of the series, except the Offenders, Abusers and the Kidnappers that were minor humans villains. * Fugil Arcadia, one of the main antagonists in 2013 light novel series, Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, is inspired in Isaac Westcott -- based on appearance, personality and crimes. Fugil is considered as the teenage version of Westcott. Despite being a teenager, he is the most twisted of all villains, this is demonstrated when he was willing to kill thousands of children and women to his brother to overthrow the Empire. *Isaac is the second white-haired character to appear in the franchise. The first is Reine Murasame. *Although the Spirits are a threat to humanity, the humans; Westcott himself, proved to be a much bigger threat. **This plot has a great reference of Neon Genesis Evangelion, including Date A Live itself. ***In Neon Genesis Evangelion, Angels appear mysteriously in the world to achieve Lilith and cause third impact. And to protect mankind, the humans created EVAs units and also created a secret military forces (NERV), that in secret of humanity, they fought against the supernatural forces that threaten human life on Earth. However, despite the Angels are a threat that could destroy humanity, the humans who were trying to protect mankind, were actually conspiring against mankind; humans like Gendo Ikari and SEELE organization proved that they were the true main antagonists, and also showing the old saying that the real enemy was always the humans. ***In Date A Live, supernatural beings called Spirits, mysteriously appear in the world of inexplicable way and simply cause spacequakes by several cities in the world causing chaos. And until 30 years after the first spacequake, the Spirits were considered a threat that could decimate humanity, and to protect the mankind, the humans created the Combat Realizer Units, and also created a secret military force that was implanted in all the military nations in the world; called anti Spirit Team (AST), that in secret of humanity, they fought against the supernatural beings that threaten human life on Earth. However, the only human who could create weapons to fight against these "evil force" was Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, who was actually conspiring against the mankind, and is in fact the true main "monster", and as always continuing the old saying that humans are always the biggest threat. *Westcott has created various villains so far with his actions: **Roger Murdoch **Dark Tohka **Simpson **DEM Industries Board of Members **Material A **Edgar F. Caroll **Origami Tobiichi **Mana Takamiya **First Spirit (by sommuning it) **Spirits - Westcott's action to invoke the First Spirit consequently brought other Spirits to real world. Many of them are considered as Anti Heroes due to their tragic past which turned Spirits by against their will. The most notable example of their past is when humans (AST) attacked them, making them hate mankind due to Westcott atrocities in selling weapons to military to encourage wars against the Spirits. *He is the character of the franchise with the highest number of nicknames. **His fourth name can also be called "Peram", "Perham" or "Pelham." **His nickname "Ike" can also be called "Iac" or "Aki" *Isaac is the self-proclaimed "Genius". *Isaac makes certain similarities with the Antichrist in Christianity religion, not because they are presented as monsters or being a archenemy of God, but for very similar manner in stocks. Both are two beings who were born to bring destruction to the world and also are presented as people who have extreme political and military power in their hands, making both villains very dangerous and not so easily to beaten. *The ways that Westcott uses the D.E.M Industries, is the same what Jeremy Blaire and Rudolf Wernicke uses the Murkoff Corporation in the horror game Outlast. ''Both appears to be using living humans to test their inhuman experiments. And both have a ''technology that could cause panic across humanity if this "thing" were exposed. *Westcott is very similar to Emperor Palpatine: **Both turned the hero into the villain. **Both created wars and controlled most part of this war. **Both dominated a world or a galaxy. **Both were responsible for the majority of bad events in history. **Both committed a massacre of children or a race, **Both are people of high level of authority. **Both are master manipulators. **Both destroyed a world (in Westcott case, he caused the destruction of a planet and a universe during the game Ars Install the end of the game after the Death of Marina Arusu, even though he destroyed that world, it did not much impact during the game for the universe to be artificial). **Both constantly use the word "hate", hoping that hatred flow inside of the protagonist to bring their to the dark side. **Both were parents, but were foster parents, Isaac as the father of Marina Arusu and Palpatine as the father and Master of Darth Maul. **The clothes of both predominate in black color. **Both have knowledge of a certain type of "evil force" more than anyone in their franchise; Palpatine possesses the full knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force and Isaac Westcott possesses the full knowledge of the Dark Side of the Inverse Form of the Spirits that has the power to strike down the restrictions of reality. **Both control a political organization that has control over everything in the galaxy and in the world. **Palpatine and Isaac Westcott has something extremely hilarious in everything they are planning. Palpatine: Everything is going as I predicted, and Isaac Westcott: Everything is going as I wanted. **Both have a Catch Phrase short and simple. Palpatine as "Good..." and Isaac Westcott as "Ooou... " ** A less similarity given by fans, both already have the appearance of a "evil" person. For example, Darth Sidious has black cloak, gravelly voice, yellow eyes, and wrinkled and scarred skin. Isaac Westcott has black suit, dark blue eyes, a dark and sinister voice, very pale skin and "always" has a evil grin in his face. The most striking fact Isaac Westcott's grin, is that he never takes his diabolical grin even when he orders the death of hundreds, maim some of his officers, and does not draw that smile even when he is about to die. **Both not only say that they are "evil", but they seem to take pleasure in being it. This is seen when Palpatine kills Savage Opress in front of Darth Maul and defeat Maul in a duel and when Maul lose the fight, he begs for mercy, however, Palpatine said: "Do not worry, I not going to kill you....I have another uses for you. Uhahaha", after he said that, he electrified Maul to the point of passing out, and "other uses" that he said were ways to replace the word "sadism". And Isaac Westcott when he manipuled Ratatoskr and was putting the lives of millions of people in a game. When Roger Murdoch was captured by DEM Forces after he tries to kill Isaac Westcott and destroy Tengu City, Ellen Mathers asked to Isaac Westcott why he had allowed Roger Murdoch live after what he did, however, was not exactly leave Roger Murdoch "live". Isaac Westcott said: "I want to congratulate him for his "magnificent plan". However, I also have other objectives to him." **Both are considered Evil Counterparts of the Big Goods of their franchise. Palpatine as Evil Counterpart of Yoda and Isaac Westcott as the Evil Counterpart of Elliot Woodman. *Isaac is extremely similar to the Major from Hellsing series: **Both are primary antagonists of their respective series. **Both have control over a large army. **Both are perfect examples of a Card Carrying Villain. **Both are not fighters. **And both love everything about war and destruction so much that they have an infamous speech about it, however, the discourses of Westcott are much shorter, but in a hasty manner. * Westcott is also similar to Hades Izanami from Blazblue series: **''Both were viewed as safe and honest people by his followers. **Both were treated like God before they were betrayed and thrown away as waste. **Both showed that give low interest life of their subordinates, treating him as expendable objects. **And both show no sympathy for the lives of their fellow, being capable to boot the life of their followers only to achieve their goals. *Isaac was also cruel to his own henchmen, torturing them if they ever failed him, threatening to kill their loved ones, and murdering them for fun. *He shares similarities with Lex Luthor from ''DC Comics: **Both are super villains who manage a large and powerful global company. **Both have a powerful vast technology available to them. **And both are considered leading authorities in the world when Lex Luthor became the president of the USA as Westcott is the Managing Director of a giant company and is considered a powerful authority on humanity. *During the second game of the franchise, Westcott destroyed and used the artificial reality to kill Shido -- this act was very similar to Zinyak from Saints Row 4; ''as both imprisioned the protagonist in an artificial simulator and used that artificial universe to kill the protagonist. *Westcott is very similar to Arius from ''Devil May Cry, both of them are presidents of one largest companies in the world, who seeks and wields greater power for world domination. *Westcott seems to know more about the Spirits than anyone else. * Isaac also shared similarities with Skull Face: ** Both are extremely sadistic person, going to extreme lengths to achieve their goals. ** Both are skilled torturers and interrogators, to the point they use inhuman methods to get whatever they want. ** And both are nihilists. * Isaac also shared characteristics with Makuta Teridax: ** Both have the uncanny and highest intelligence. ** Both are masterminds who created bad events throughout the history. ** Both turned the heroes to the dark side. ** Both have the highest command over the large army. ** Both treated their minions with a little care while having others to treat them like God. ** Both are the most dangerous and evil characters in both respective universes. *** Many fans believe that they are considered as the evil counterparts of the Big Goods (Elliot Bladwin Woodman and Mata Nui). * Isaac is also similar to Dr. Wilhelm Strasse, aka Deathshead, from the Wolfenstein series. Not only are both Nazis, sadistic torturers and nihilists, but they are also apt at getting away with all sorts of atrocities. * Isaac also shared similarities with Shou Tucker. Both are created by respective author with such role and personality, so both readers and audience can hate them as much as they want. *Isaac is one of the few characters in DAL that has a theme song. *His appearance looks very similar to all Abyssal in Kantai Collection. ''The pale skin, white hair, tall, thin body and lifeless eyes. This kind of appearance in Kantai Collection refers to soulless beings who live only to kill humans. *Isaac was also similar to Coredegon from ''Bakugan series: **Both are considered as the most brutal and sadistic villains of their series. **both at first pretended to treat their minions as their allies but later betrayed them for their own sininster agendas. References *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/LightNovel/DateALive Navigation Category:Anti-Christs Category:Date A Live villains Category:Game Changer Category:Complete Monster Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nihilists Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Outright Villains Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Mass Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Leader Category:Sociopaths Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Creator Category:Master of Hero Category:The Heavy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Family Murderer Category:Parents Category:Fascists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Ruler Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Possessor Category:Conspirators Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lawyers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Nazis Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mutilators Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Life-Drainers Category:Cataclysm Category:Fairy Fencer F Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:One-Man Army Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Magi-Tech Category:Satanism Category:Summoners Category:Stalkers Category:Monster Master Category:Necromancers Category:Heretics Category:Scarred Villains Category:Elementals Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mutated Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Propagandists Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Supernatural Category:Monarchs Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Successful Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Karma Houdini Category:Damned Souls Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Comedic Villains